clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/A Night In Clearwater
PART 1 (Keith sets a brain shaped jello on a table of food) Keith: This shit is nasty. What have you done to my house? (He looks around and sees scary Halloween decorations everywhere) Eric: Shut up, this is gonna be awesome. Abby: It’s good to have friends whose parents are never home. Keith: Who’s all even coming? I invited Chloe. (The doorbell rings) Eric: I guess you’re about to find out. (Abby opens the door and sees Scott and Dex) Eric: Welcome! Keith: Oh…hey Scott. Scott: Hey Keith, haven’t been here for a while. (Danielle and Sophie come to the door) Eric: Who invited them? Abby: I did. I wanted some of my friends here too. Don’t worry, I didn’t invite anyone else. Danielle: Thanks for having us. Sophie: I brought some booze! (Sophie pulls out a bottle of vodka from her purse) Eric: Put it with the rest in the fridge. (Scott and Dex look at each other) Dex: Sober buddies? Scott: Sober buddies. (They high five as Eric rolls his eyes and the doorbell rings again) Jamie: The only upperclassman has arrived. The party has just gotten 10 times cooler. Keith: Where’s your sister? Jamie: Not here. And if she finds out this is a thing, she’ll kill me. You’re like Voldemort in our household, Keith. He-who-must-not-be-named. Dex: Same with Eliza, no one mention this to her. Scott: For the love of all that is good, please don’t. (Chloe walks in) Eric: I think we’re all here. (Eric turns on Keith’s huge speakers which start playing EDM. Scott: That bass though. (The doorbell rings again) Keith: Who else is coming? Eric: I don’t know! Everyone who’s invited is already here. (He opens the door and no one is there) Danielle: Maybe it’s trick or treaters? It is Halloween. Abby: Trick or treating ended at 8. Chloe: On the way here, I didn’t see any kids outside still. Eric: It’s probably just stupid kids. Keith: Those bitches better not egg my house. (The power suddenly goes out) Eric: Are you fucking kidding me? Scott: Okay, I’m officially freaked out! (Dex puts his hand on Scott’s shoulder) Dex: Don’t freak out, this is just a prank. Sophie: The alcohol is gonna get warm in the fridge. Let’s drink it now. Scott: Yeah, getting drunk when we might be getting murdered on Halloween night is a great idea. Sophie: Then looks like I’ll be the first to die. I’ll be right back…or will I? (Sophie starts laughing as she walks off into the kitchen) Keith: Let’s get some candles. I have a few in here, the rest are in the basement. Scott, can you get them? (Scott looks hesitant) Keith: Unless…you’re too scared? Scott: It’s just a basement. But I’m not going alone. (He grabs Chloe as they walk down the basement together) Jamie: Yeah, we’ll never see them again. Dex: Shut up. (Sophie is grabbing all the alcohol from the fridge as something is watching her) Sophie: Jesus, we are gonna be hungover in the morning. (Chloe and Scott are in the basement getting candles) Chloe: Scott are you shaking? Don’t freak out, I’m sure Eric and Keith planned this whole thing. Scott: If you say so. But the gay guy never gets far in horror movies. Chloe: Good, that means Keith will go before any of us. (Chloe giggles and Scott laughs) (Sophie closes the fridge with her foot as her arms are full of booze) Sophie: This was not a good idea. (She turns around and sees the kitchen door wide open) Sophie: Okay, this is not funny guys. Stop messing with me! (Someone is watching Sophie from behind as she moves closer to the door) (Scott and Chloe have a bunch candles and are walking up the stairs) Scott: I swear, if they’re planning this whole thing, I’ll be so pissed. Chloe: Just have fun with it. (The door closes behind Scott) Danielle: What is taking all of them so long? Abby: Should we check on them? I’m getting really freaked out. (Abby holds onto Eric) Dex: Stop freaking out, it’s nothing. (They hear a loud, piercing scream and bottles shattering) Danielle: Sophie! (They all run to the kitchen and see Sophie slipping in alcohol all over the floor) Sophie: That door just slammed shut by itself! Keith: Jesus Christ, I thought someone was murdered! (They hear another scream and all run to the basement door to find Scott covered in blood) Dex: Scott! (Dex runs to his side) Scott: The blood isn’t mine… (They all turn to see Chloe dead on the top step, with a stab wound in her forehead) Keith: Chloe! What the fuck! (Scott starts crying on Dex’s shoulder as he comforts him) Eric: What the fuck is going on? (The remaining 8 look at each other, horrified) PART 2 (Danielle is on her phone) Danielle: I can’t get service! Eric: This is insane. Keith who would break into your house and kill everyone? Keith: Maybe Scott killed her! He is covered in her blood. Scott: Because her body fell on me when she died! Dex: Let’s not blame any of us. Let’s just get out of here, okay. (They all run for the door and run outside to an empty street) Sophie: What now? We’re like sitting ducks out here! Abby: We can’t all fit in Eric’s car. Sophie: Let’s just go to the- (A knife goes through Sophie’s eye and she drops to the ground, dead) Keith: INSIDE! Danielle: Sophie! I’m not going back in there! (Danielle starts going down the street as the group splits up with half going inside and the others hiding behind a car down the street) Keith: Get in! Jamie: We can’t just leave the others out there! (Abby clings on to Eric) Abby: Let’s get some weapons or something! Eric: Everyone find something! (They start to look around for weapons) (Danielle, Dex, and Scott are hiding behind a car) Scott: We should have just gone inside with the others. Dex: Let’s just make a break for it. Down the street and find a car. Danielle: Okay, sounds like a plan. (Scott starts to whimper) Dex: Scott, what is it? Scott: I’m afraid. I don’t want to die. (Dex hugs him tight) Dex: Just stay close to me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, I promise. Danielle: This bromance is sweet and all, but let’s get the hell out of here, please! (They all run out onto the sidewalk and start running, but hear an engine revving) Dex: What the hell is that? (They see a huge truck coming right at them) Danielle: RUN! (They start running back in the direction of the house as the truck drives after them) Scott: This is not happening! Dex: We’re almost to the house! (They get to Keith’s porch and start banging on the door) Danielle: Let us the fuck in! (Jamie opens the door and they all run in) Dex: See, I said I’d keep you safe, Scott. (Scott clings on to his arm as Dex leans against the door) Eric: What the fuck happened? Danielle: We got chased by a fucking monster truck! Dex: But we’re good, no worries. (He rests his head on Scott’s shoulder and then chokes) Scott: Dex? (They see a knife in his stomach from the mail shoot on the door) Scott: NO! Danielle: This is the worst party ever! TO BE CONTINUED PART 3 (Danielle, Keith, Scott, Jamie, and Abby are all asleep as Eric stands watch) Eric: 4 o clock. Light will come in 3 hours… (Everyone wakes up when a huge thump is heard upstairs) Abby: What the hell was that? Keith: Should we check it out? Danielle: Are you kidding? That’s a one-way ticket to murder town! Eric: I’m going. (Eric walks upstairs and Abby follows him) Jamie: Now’s our time to go, guys. Danielle: What? Jamie: One of those two or both are about to bite it. While the killer is busy with them, we can make a run for it. There’s 4 of us here now and room for 4 in Eric’s car. Sounds good to me. (Jamie grabs Eric’s keys and heads for the door) Keith: You’re just ditching them? Jamie: I barely know them. (Jamie walks out the door and Danielle and Scott look at each other) Eric: Guys, get up here! (The three run upstairs and see Eric and Abby pulling on a rope hanging from the open window) Keith: What is that? Eric: I have no idea. Danielle: What’s on the end of it…if it’s like Chloe’s head or something- Scott: Okay, stop. Eric: Only one way to find out… (He gets close to the window and starts pulling it up) (Jamie gets in Eric’s car and tries starting it, but it won’t start) Jamie: Are you fucking kidding me? (Eric keeps pulling the rope and it stops, getting caught) Eric: What the hell? Danielle: Can you see what’s on the end? Eric: No. (He yanks it hard and a blowtorch raises up, gets caught on the window, and the nozzle is clenched, sending fire out of the spout and at Eric) Eric: Holy fuck! (Eric catches fire and drops the rope) (Jamie keeps trying to car ignition) Jamie: Come on! (She starts sniffing) Jamie: Gasoline… (the blowtorch falls from the above window and lands next to Jamie’s car door, lighting gasoline dripping from the car on fire) Jamie: Shit! (the car explodes with Jamie in it) (Eric is in the room on fire, lighting much of the room on fire as well) Abby: Eric! What do I do! Eric: Help me! (the explosion is heard) Danielle: What was that! He’s setting the whole room on fire! (Danielle and Scott run downstairs and see the windows all shatter from the explosion) Scott: What is going on! (Eric falls over and stops moving as he still is engulfed in flames) Abby: No! (Abby starts crying and coughing as the room gets more and more smoke filled) Keith: Let’s get out of here! (They run downstairs and see the whole front of the house on fire from the explosion) Abby: Scott! Danielle! Danielle: We’re in the kitchen! (They meet them in the kitchen and all have weapons) Keith: Whoever is doing this has to be in here somewhere… (The killer is standing right behind the four of them and they do not notice him) TO BE CONTINUED PART 4 (The killer stabs Scott in the throat and he starts bleeding all over everyone) Danielle: Scott! No! (Danielle stabs the killer in the arm with her knife and he falls over) Abby: Run! (They run for the front door, but it is on fire) Abby: It’s hard to see anything with all the smoke! (Danielle sees the kitchen door open and heads out secretly) Danielle: Sorry guys, he’ll keep busy with you. (She turns around and the killer stabs her in the stomach and pulls the knife up all the way to her head, so she splits in two as she falls to the ground) (Keith and Abby run outside and see her dead body and the killer) Keith: Oh my god. Get the fuck away from us! What did we do to you? Killer: What did you do to me? You did everything to me… (The killer takes off his mask and reveals himself as Devon) Abby: Oh my god, you were the kid that shot up the school last year… Devon: Yeah. And I escaped prison to get Danielle and Sophie. Those bitches played me for a fool. They were bitches to me. Too bad they happened to be here tonight, now everyone had to die. Keith: So you came here cuz you were following Danielle and Sophie, but instead of just killing them, you had to kill everyone else? Devon: Whoops. Keith: You asshole, my house is on fire and my best friend is dead! Devon: And soon you will be too. (He charges at Keith with a knife and someone whacks Keith over the head) Eric: Dude, wake up. Our party starts now! (Keith wakes up from his couch and sees his house decorated from head to toe in Halloween) Keith: Huh? Eric: Our killer Halloween party? (The doorbell rings) Abby: I got it. Keith: Hey Eric…where’s Devon? Eric: Devon Mather? Prison. Why? Keith: Just wondering… Eric: Why would you bring him up? Keith: I just…had a dream with him in it. Eric: Weirdo. (Keith goes out to the door and sees Chloe, Scott, Dex, Danielle, Sophie, and Jamie standing there) Jamie: Your house is awesome. Keith: Thanks. (The lights go out and Keith starts screaming) Eric: Dude, calm down! It was just me. (Keith sees Eric at the light switch) Eric: It’s not like we’re going to watch horror movies with the lights on. Duh? (They all go to the TV room as Keith looks outside) Keith: Calm down Keith…no killers tonight… (He closes the door and a man is seen standing in the middle of the street) Category:Blog posts